Round Five Part 2
Story Candice walks forward. Candice: I’ll go next. And once I kill my foe, I’ll get praise from Phantom. Jack: It’s her. Guess I’m up. Pozun: Third match, Knight Candice vs. Jack, begin! Jack: Scoop of Earth! (He summons his scoop, while Candice summons a giant stone axe. She charges in, attacking Jack. He parries, but is unable to strike back.) Can’t win up close. (Jack jumps back.) Grow, Earth Beans! (Plant vines fly at Candice, and she activates stone claws, slicing through the vines.) Okay, how about this? Earth Wave! (A shockwave travels towards Candice. She removes her eye patch, revealing a red eye.) Nanashi: What the? Alviss: A magic stone! Candice: Teleportation. (Candice and Jack switch places, Jack taking the attack.) Ooh, your pain makes me feel good. Earth Fangs! (Earth spikes shoot out of the ground, and fly at Jack, seemingly impaling him. However, he was inside a bean shield, which protects him, and breaks to let him out.) Jack: Ha! I’m safe! Candice: Hm. It’s time to kill you. Guardian ÄRM: Gorgon! (A giant gorgon head appears, and its eyes open. Then, Jack starts to turn to stone.) Jack: What the? John: Medusa? Snow: What’s Medusa? John: Just another name for a gorgon. Anyone who looks in her eyes is turned to stone. Alviss: Unless Jack can destroy the ÄRM, he’ll be stone forever. John: Jack! Destroy it! (Jack puts the scoop into the ground, and reaches into his pocket.) Jack: I’m not going to die yet, I’m not going to leave my friends! Come out, Mehitos! A giant carnivorous plant grows out of the ground, biting Candice and lifting her off the ground. Several smaller plants grow from it, and a plant grabs the Gorgon ÄRM, breaking it. The guardian disappears, and Candice falls, defeated. Jack is unpetrified, and he falls. Pozun: This match is a draw. (John goes over and gets Jack, bringing him back over.) Jack: Ugh. What happened? John: You tied. Not bad. Alviss: Agreed. Good job. Ash: Well, since he’s not here yet, it looks like I’m up. John: That means I’m up. Pozun: Fourth match, Knight Ash vs. John, begin! Ash: John, can you just surrender? I don’t want to have to fight a child. John: Are you fighting for the kids? For children? Ash: Yes. I’m fighting for a world where there will be no war, where no children can get hurt. John: Phantom wants to kill everyone, including children. Ash: You are too young to understand. John: I understand plenty. (John activates the Omnitrix, and slaps it down.) Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Wow. I haven’t been this guy in forever. (Water Hazard raises his arms, firing streams of water at Ash. His body breaks apart from his waist, as Ash dodges the water attack.) What the? Ash: Dimension ÄRM: Split Parts! It lets me split my body apart. Water Hazard: Interesting. (Water Hazard continues to attack, and Ash dodges, severing his fist that goes and punches Water Hazard.) This is going on long enough. (Water Hazard shoots water at the ground, launching himself up to attack Ash from above.) Ash: Oh, I’m prepared for that. Shadowman! (Ash’s shadow comes out of the ground, taking a giant size. It punches Water Hazard, sending him back to the ground. He hits the ground, and reverts. John gets up, spitting sand out of his mouth.) John: Ugh! Disgusting! (The shadowman goes to slam its hand down on John, and he runs, hitting the Omnitrix. Terraspin retracts into the shell, and spins, taking to the air and dodges the fist.) Terraspin: Time to blow you away. (Terraspin spins, creating a tornado, which picks up the sand, hitting Ash with a sandstorm.) Ash: Not bad, John. (His shadow goes down.) No matter what you do, I can dodge with ease. Ultimate Terraspin comes through, spikes on his shell. Ash’s body splits, as he dodges and Ultimate Terraspin goes down past him. He comes out of the shell, as his hands turn into fans, firing tornados at Ash. Ash goes flying, but he gets out, landing. Ash: You are strong for a kid. But now, it’s time to get serious. (Ultimate Terraspin reverts.) I don’t want the children to see this. Dimension ÄRM: Psycho Space! (A green dome forms around them, taking them to a different dimension.) End Scene John and Ash are in a dark green dimension. John starts to pant. John: What did you do? Ash: In here, magic is cut down by half. And you’ve transformed 3 times now. Meaning you don’t have much left in you. Now, Weapon ÄRM: Walking Bomb. (A black bomb with an evil smily face on it appears.) Here’s how it works. Whenever one of us is hit, the bomb goes over to the one hit. It’ll get bigger and bigger, then it’ll explode. John: So, we’re just going to hit each other a lot? Sound interesting. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Four Arms: Four Arms! If its a brawl you want, (cracks knuckles) it’s a brawl you’ll get. Four Arms charges in, and uppercuts Ash, sending his upper body into the air. Ash launches his fist at Four Arms, hitting him in the chest. Four Arms jumps back, and claps his hands together, hitting Ash with a shockwave. Ash shoots his fist again, but Four Arms catches it. He throws the hand away, as the bomb continues to grow. Four Arms then reverts. John: (Panting) Not now! Ash: The bomb is big enough now. Guardian ÄRM: Death! (He summons a giant humanoid figure, with four arms and four scythes. It is floating in the air. It then fires the scythes at John.) John: Uh-oh! (Hits Omnitrix) Chromastone: Really?! Not who I wanted! (Chromastone raises his arms, as the scythes slice at Chromastone, causing scratches in his body. The bomb then appears in Chromastone’s face, and explodes.) Ash: Oh no! That was way bigger than I expected! John! You still alive?! (The smoke clears, as Ash sees Ultimate Chromastone using ultraviolet waves to absorb the force of the explosion.) Oh, you did survived. Ultimate Chromastone: That’s the Chess biggest weakness. You continue to underestimate the versatility that I have. (Ultimate Chromastone fires his ultraviolet waves at Ash, and Death takes the attack. However, it survives, regenerating its scythes. Ultimate Chromastone reverts.) Ash: Please surrender, I don’t want to kill you. John: Then you surrender. We have different beliefs, and different ideas of who can give us want. But I know, I must make the change I want. And I want (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Way Big: Is to save MÄR Heaven from Phantom! Way Big punches Death, sending him into the air. Way Big then fires a cosmic ray, destroying Death, and the cosmic ray breaks through the Psycho Space. End Scene The Psycho Space is destroyed, and it reveals Ash and John, standing there. Snow: John! Ash: Keep fighting John, for all the kids. (John nods his head.) Pozun, I surrender. Pozun: What?! I mean, uh, right. Winner, John! Voice: So, you failed, Ash. (A portal opens, and a man who looks like Nanashi steps out. His hair is black, he has a blue bandana over his eyes, and a brownish cape. He has a sword on his back.) No matter. It’s been a while, Nanashi. (Nanashi stares at him.) Nanashi: Who are you? John: You’re supposed to know this guy! He challenged you. Nanashi: Nope. Don’t remember him. Chess: Of course not. I erased your memories of me. Pozun: The final match, Knight Galian vs. Nanashi, begin! Nanashi: Galian? I remember that name. You were the former leader of Luberia. Galian: Yes. I found you on the verge of death, and brought you in, giving you your new name. Magic Rope! (An urn appears, and several ropes fly at Nanashi.) Nanashi: Griffin Lance! (Nanashi uses his lance to slice through the ropes, but they regenerate and keep coming. He is eventually tangled up.) Ah! Electric Eye! (He shoots lightning, destroying the urn.) So it’s you. The one I see when I use this ÄRM. Galian: Yes. I gave it to you before I wiped your memory. Electric Frisbee! (Several frisbees fly at Nanashi, releasing lightning at him.) Nanashi: Thousand Needles! (Spikes come out of the ground, destroying the frisbees.) Electric Eye! (He shoots lightning at Galian, and he draws his sword, drawing in and absorbing the lightning. He then swings back, firing the lightning at Nanashi.) Ugh. How could you do this? You were our leader?! Why did you leave us? Galian: Power. The Chess had a lot of power to offer me, so I took it. Nanashi: The Chess killed our brothers! I cannot forgive you! (Nanashi is then surrounded by feathers.) Galian: Electric Feather! (Nanashi is electrocuted again.) I’ve waited the day to fight you again. (Nanashi charges with his lance, and Galian parries with his sword. Galian strikes Nanashi, pushing him back.) Let me show you the power I’ve obtained! Guardian ÄRM: Torpedine! (He summons a giant stingray, flying through the sky. It shoots lightning at Nanashi, enveloping the area.) John: Nanashi! Get out of there! Alviss: No. He can build up his magic power in there, being lightning. Nanashi: Guardian ÄRM: Gymnote! (He summons a giant, pink, eyeless electric eel that wraps around the stingray, crushing and destroying it. It then shoots lightning at Galian.) Galian: You think you can win with lightning? (He raises his sword, absorbing part of the attack. The sword is then destroyed, and Galian electrocuted.) Pozun: Winner, Nanashi! Characters Team MÄR *Jack (competes) *John Smith (competes) *Nanashi (competes) *Snow *Alviss Others *Pozun Villains Chess Pieces *Candice (competes) *Ash (competes) *Galian (competes) Aliens *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Terraspin *Ultimate Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Four Arms *Chromastone (accidental transformation) *Ultimate Chromastone *Way Big Guardian ÄRM *Gorgon (Candice) *Mehitos (Jack) *Death (Ash) *Torpedine (Galian) *Gymnote (Nanashi) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: MÄR Heaven Arc Category:John Smith 10: War Games Category:Two-Part Episodes